Our goals for the current year are: 1. Examination of the dynamics of alpha subunit release from the pituitary of normal man and in subjects with Isolated Gonadotropin Deficiency (IGD) under basal conditions and following stimulation and inhibition of release of the associated gonadotropins LH and FSH; 2. Examination of TSH and prolactin physiology in patients with IGD, with a view to establishing whether the changes we have observed are a primary feature of the disorder, or are secondary to the hypogonadism; 3. Examination of the responsiveness of 8 subjects with IGD to therapeutic administration of LRH; 4. Further studies of a patient with isolated FSH deficiency and anti FSH antibodies during the course of her pregnancy. These studies will expand our knowledge of the control of gonadotropin synthesis and release. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Rosler, A., Rabinowitz, D., Theodor, R., Ramirez, L.C., and Ulick, S. The nature of the defect in a salt-wasting disorder in Jews of Iran. J. Clin. Endocr. Metab. 44: 279-291, 1977. Rosler, A., Theodor, R., Boichis, H., Gerty, R., Ulick, S., Alagem, M., Tabachnik, E., Cohen, B., and Rabinowitz, D. Metabolic responses to the administration of angiotensin II, K and ACTH in two salt-wasting syndromes. J. Clin. Endocr. Metab. 44: 292-301, 1977.